1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise apparatus, and more particularly to a specific type of exercise apparatus which enables a user to simulate skating.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, apparatus which enables a user to simulate skating, known as a skating machine, has been known in the prior art. However, prior art skating machines suffer from one critical design defect. In prior art skating machines, the apparatus by which the skating foot pedal moves side to side is a double crank apparatus which is not restrained in any manner in the longitudinal direction. As a result, the double crank can be rotated to a point where the two cranks are at 180 degrees to each other which creates a “dead” angle so that the two cranks lock in place and the skating machine is “frozen”. There is a significant need for an improved design for a skating machine which eliminates the “dead” angle and eliminates the skating machine being “frozen” during its operation so that the improved skating machine can provide a smooth movement to users.